Dormition Cathedral of Ryazan
| latitude = | longitude = | religious_affiliation = Christian | rite = Eastern Orthodox | region = | state = | province = | territory = | prefecture = | sector = | district = | cercle = | municipality = | consecration_year = | status = | functional_status = | heritage_designation = World Heritage Site | leadership = | website = | architecture = | architect = | architecture_type = | architecture_style = | general_contractor = | facade_direction = | groundbreaking = | completed = | construction_cost = | specifications = | capacity = | length = | width = | width_nave = | height_max = | dome_quantity = | dome_height_outer = | dome_height_inner = | dome_dia_outer = | dome_dia_inner = | minaret_quantity = | minaret_height = | spire_quantity = | spire_height = | materials = | nrhp = | added = | refnum = | designated = }} The Dormition (Assumption) Cathedral of the Ryazan Kremlin was built in 1693-1699 by the architect of the serfs Yakov Grigoryevich Bukhvostov . The stylized image of the cathedral is one of the symbols of Ryazan . With the similarity of the general plan with the Moscow Dormition Cathedral and its traditional features - the three part of the western facade, the division of the southern and northern walls into four divisions, the five-headed one, etc., the architect implemented a number of innovations that enriched the features of the "Naryshkin style . " http://rspu.ryazan.ru/~elibrary/OBJ/43.htm The height of the cathedral (without a podklet) to the eaves is approximately 28 m, 31 m wide and 45 m long, and with galleries 41 m wide and 56 m long, and the width of the walls is up to 2.4 m. The grandiose structure was built in seven years and is decorated with a rare for its century lacy white stone carvings. Beginning of construction The construction of a new summer church next to the ancient Nativity Cathedral was due to the small size and dilapidation of the latter, the cramped and stuffy atmosphere in it, especially during the winter services. Metropolitan Joseph of Ryazan in 1677 appealed to Tsar Fedor III Alekseevich with a request for permission to build a new cathedral church more spaciously nearby, on the spot where the "green" (gunpowder) chamber stood then. In 1679, according to the decree of the Sovereign, the green chamber was dismantled. In March 1684, "the apprentice of stone affairs, Fyodor Sharitin and his comrades," contracted with Metropolitan Paul (Moravsky) to make a new cathedral church: "the bricklayers of the bishop and the order for work 1250 rubles, and the stock of any 300 quarters, 140 poods of ham and other. And to become it to that business in 15 day and to make onogov three years ". In 1692, Metropolitan Avraamy joyfully conveyed to the Patriarch and to the Sovereigns John and Peter Alekseevich that "the cathedral church is completed by construction, the vaults are closed and the necks where heads are made are half done ...". However, on the night of April 18, 1692, the slightly unfinished cathedral church collapsed due to incorrect calculations or weakness of the grounds under the foundation. Collapsed cathedral destroyed and the gate church of St. Varlaam Khutynsky in the Spassky Monastery. Erection of the cathedral The same Metropolitan Avraamy in January 1693 arranged new contract auctions for the construction of the cathedral church, and it was laid the foundation for the present day Uspensky cathedral. The contract this time was the master of stone affairs Yakov Grigoryev Bukhvostov . Works were begun on May 18, 1693, and at the end of 1699 the cathedral was brought under the roof and then found its five chapters. The artel of the carvers Sergei Khristoforov made for the cathedral a huge septic iconostasis . In 1701 the iconostasis was gilded by Moscow masters-gilters. Icons for the iconostasis was painted by icon painter Nikolai Solomonov with his assistants. The splendor of ornate white stone carving wall of the cathedral - portals , columns, trims - decorated on the project of James Bukhvostova Master Nikita Justin, Gerasim Ivanov, Ivan Parfenov. On August 15, 1702, Metropolitan Stephen (Yavorsky) consecrated the new Uspensky Cathedral. Updating the Cathedral In 1800 the inhabitants of Ryazan learned from the Most Reverend Simon (Lagov) that the Holy Synod ordered to dismantle the cathedral because of the appearance of "dangerous dilapidations" in it and to build a new one. And the fact is that due to the height and open location, tearing heads and roofs at the temple storm, cracks appeared in the arches and walls, the mica inserted in the upper windows was knocked out. In the winter time, snow fell into the temple; In the summer, jackdaws and sparrows flew and wove nests in the iconostasis and spoiled it. Behind the bird's hare, screaming and fluttering, church services were barely audible. Archbishop Simon announced the decree of the Synod to the Ryazan Duma and asked the citizens to consult among themselves and let him know how they "will judge about the benefit for the cathedral", dismantle the cathedral or repair it. Then the Ryazan merchantsGV Ryumin and PA Mal'shin invited a Moscow architect and stone masters to inspect the cathedral. It turned out that the cathedral can be remedied. Part of the money for this eminent merchants undertook to sacrifice and set to work: they built masons, masters of stone works, a painter. By 1804 the Assumption Cathedral was resumed, and on August 15 of that year was again consecrated. From all citizens, donations amounted to 69.100 rubles. The main Ryazan shrine was the miraculous Feodotiev icon of the Mother of God , which appeared in 1487 in a field near the village of Feodotievo, near Spassk . In honor of this icon, celebrations took place on 2 July each year. Another miraculous icon of the Mother of God - Murom - is more ancient. Earlier it was mentioned that this icon was blessed by Prince. Constantine of Murom (Yaroslav to the Holy Baptism) his father Svyatoslav, Grand Duke of Kiev , grandson led. book. Vladimir to the reign and spread of Christianity in the Muromo-Ryazan region. Before this icon prayed svt. Vasily, Bishop of Ryazan, when in 1288 he sailed from Ryazan (old) to Pereyaslavl-Ryazan (Ryazan) . In the ancient descriptions the icon is called "Prayer of St. Basil ". Still there was in the cathedral a very revered ancient image of St. John the Baptist . Russian monarchs who visited the Assumption Cathedral Emperor Alexander I (May 30, 1819, July 20, 1820, August 24, 1824); Sovereign Emperor Nicholas I (September 19, 1832 and September 12, 1836); Emperor Alexander II , the Tsarevich (August 16, 1837); Emperor Nicholas II (May 8, 1904 and December 8, 1914). Further fate of the temple After 1917 the church services in the church were terminated. Internal paintings on the columns and walls are ruined by whitewash. Icons and all church property are requisitioned by the new authorities. Some time in the temple operated a planetarium . Later, museum exhibitions were held. In 1992 the cathedral was returned to the Diocese of Ryazan and again consecrated on June 13, 1992. On this day, Reverend Simon (Novikov) , Archbishop of Ryazan and Kasimov, performed the all-night vigil . The next day on June 14, on the feast of the Holy Trinity , the Divine Liturgy is celebrated in the church . By the 900th anniversary of Ryazan in 1995, the restoration of the ancient iconostasis was completed in the church. Notes Bibliography * «Рязань — исторический центр» — Н. Аграмаков под редакцией ТСРК «Губернская Рязань» 2007 г. — 400 с.: ил. Category:Dormition Cathedral of Ryazan Category:World Heritage Sites in Russia Category:Cathedrals in Ryazan Category:Russian Orthodox cathedrals Category:Ryazan Category:Churchers in Ryazan Category:17th-century Eastern Orthodox church buildings Category:Vladimir-Suzdal Museum Reserve Category:Medieval Eastern Orthodox church buildings in Russia Category:Domes Category:Burial sites of the House of Rurik Category:Burial sites of the House of Yurievichi